Donaghan (Rewritten)
by LunaStellaCat
Summary: Donaghan gets tipped off by an old friend. She saves his neck. This is a rewrite of my "Donaghan" when I realized I made canon mistakes and needed to revive this. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. Hope you liked it.


They all started at the beginning. Donaghan had learned acoustic guitar at his grandfather's knee, and folks labelled him as "folksy and dark", but this didn't bother him at all. Donaghan stayed as a borderline baritone; people didn't know he had a deep set of pipes. Myron Wagtail knew a thing or two about the piano, but a lot of people didn't know this, either. The Weird Sisters were more than they appeared. Donaghan reserved his voice for the shower.

Their new album, Catch and Release, set to be released in September, had a secret track called "Kindling", and although Myron wrote its lyrics, he did not appear on it. When he'd handed it to Donaghan one afternoon at practice, Donaghan had taken this as a mistake. Myron's vocal coach, Ferguson, took on the challenge with renewed enthusiasm because they kept pulling out the same old thing. It sold. It bored Myron to death. Instead of following the predictable three or four chords with the chorus pleasing the ear, this told a narrative story.

This would either be the biggest mistake or the Weird Sisters' revival. One track buried amongst fourteen, there was no hiding this. Myron sang in a different range; Donaghan's pitch was more or less his talking voice, which Myron admired. They'd been best mates since their schooldays. They had not been in the same year. Donaghan, twenty-six, turned a new leaf over. This sounded bad, but he hoped it would stick.

Myron had landed them the best gig. Myron, a smooth talker who walked the walk and certainly talked the talk, had landed them at Hogwarts Castle on Christmas Day. Nothing had yet been released by Rita Skeeter. Donaghan hoped she waited until he could properly sit down with her. As a trade-off for the money and fame, they dealt with having their lives center stage.

They arrived promptly at four o'clock in the afternoon. Sarah, who had called them all mad when she'd insisted she'd seen nothing more than a "Keep Out" sign, followed them up to the castle. Donaghan explained these were just protective measures against Muggles. They'd arrived by Hogsmeade Station. When she saw a quaint Christmas card village, Sarah insisted they go there. Whilst the rest of them wore their artfully ripped stage clothes, she wore a full-length red gown.

"We can't, Miss Sarah." Gideon, businesslike the moment they Apparated onto the premises, started steering the large instruments towards the castle with the help of Orsino, Merton and Kirley. They couldn't Apparate onto the Hogwarts grounds, of course, but it was a short walk.

"But ...but I want to." Sarah's inner child and the water works made frequent appearances. Donaghan guessed she couldn't help it. Since they'd met and made a baby at a pub the same night, they were still getting used to each other. "Please."

Gideon glared at Donaghan and followed the others up to Hogwarts Castle. They weren't playing for four hours. But they needed time to set up. Donaghan, smirking, left Sarah at the gates and went to rent a room at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta said there were no rooms available. She was very busy, thank you very much, and who walked in and expected rooms on Christmas Day? She rattled on, filling a tankard or two, with her back turned to him. When she faced him, Rosmerta did not notice her tankards spilled over with foamy drink.

"I'm Donaghan Tremlett."

After signing a few autographs and working on chatting her up, he reached inside his robes and placed a pouch on the bar. He had no idea if this would do him any good. Gold usually spoke volumes. Rosmerta, blushing, said she remembered him. Turning on the charm, he decided to flirt with her, nudging the pouch towards her. This was for Sarah. What the hell? The others sitting at the bar, except for a disgruntled goblin, gaped at him. There was enough gold in this pouch to pay for a room three times over.

"Listen, madam, I've got a very pregnant fiancée with me." Donaghan knew he stretched the truth because Sarah was seven months along. As Rita Skeeter would no doubt break the news the day after tomorrow, secrecy didn't matter. He lowered his voice so only she could hear. He knew it was stupid, yet he felt desperate here, so he sweetened the deal by offering to play during last call. Pouring it on thick, he lied straight through his teeth when the barmaid leaned in. "You know we're playing up at the castle. She'll be tired. If there is no room available, I understand, but it's our first Christmas, see, and Sarah was so excited. Maybe I'll try the Hog's Head."

"Oh, no. I'll find something." Rosmerta scooped up the money and the autographs.

Donaghan smiled and left. He usually didn't play the rich and famous card, though it had its perks. After stopping by Honeyduke's to sweet talk Mr. Ambrosius Flume into handing over some double chocolate fudge, some Peppermint Toads, and other sweets, he headed up to Hogwarts. The sweetshop was closed for Christmas, and Donaghan now had his pocket change. When he entered Hogwarts Castle, he was surprised not to be swarmed by fans and students. Albus Dumbledore himself met him at the door, saying the others were in the Transfiguration classroom.

"Welcome back, Mr. Tremlett," he said, clasping hands with him.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Donaghan smiled and followed him upstairs. When they reached the classroom, the headmaster cleared away the desks with a casual flick of his wand and asked if they needed anything.

"Yeah." Myron sat on a case and checked something with Heathcote. He jumped to his feet and handed Professor Dumbledore a folded sheet of parchment. "The set list. Will that do? If time catches up with us, we've got a number or two."

"Like what?" Gideon, large and in charge, liked to be in the know.

"Er, I dunno. Let's wing it, Papa Bear." Myron shook his head vehemently and nixed this idea as Gideon crossed his arms and pulled a grumpy face. He read the signs aright, making Herman and Kirley chuckle as he regained his composure. Dumbledore smiled politely as he read through the list of suggested songs. "No? Er, no. That's a hell, no."

Herman and Sarah completely lost it in a giggle fit as Myron Wagtail, the control freak of control freaks, lost ground in no time flat. Gideon unpacked his bagpipes and set time aside before he went to go negotiate with Professor Dumbledore. The Scotsman got heavily to his feet and held out his hand. Professor Dumbledore dwarfed Papa Bear, and it was rather strange seeing them huddled at the teacher's desk. Myron, a little miffed, helped himself to Donaghan's Honeydukes stash and bit off a head of a Peppermint Toad.

"They're kids, Myron." Herman played the lute absentmindedly. "Some of them have probably never heard of us."

"We play in Calais and Paris all the time." Orsino pointed out, though none of them spoke a lick of French.

Myron shrugged, guessing this was true. When Gideon and the Professor broke their huddle, they decided on "Paris is Burning" and "Auld Lang Syne". When a few of them looked confused, Donaghan hummed a few bars, and they acted like they caught on. Nobody got it. Donaghan referred to this as a New Year's song. Instead of debating the matter to death, he suggested they close with a single like "August Rush."

"Yes. That sounds good." Gideon, muttering that he hadn't played "August Rush" in years, conjured a binder full of sheet music and told Merton, the new kid in the gang, he had two hours to learn the piece. Donaghan hid his sweets. Dumbledore nodded and left them to it.

They'd been cordially invited to dinner at eight. Professor Dumbledore was a nice man, but they didn't want to get distracted and swamped by autographs. If they fed one pigeon, as Gideon used to put it, they fed them all night long. Sarah went to join the students. In the first hour, they played "Melody Rose" for the Triwizard champions. Myron had no singing part in this. Merton, a happy little clam, for he lived for classical music, shamed them all. He played the best.

Donaghan particularly liked "Tortured Tea Leaves", and he sincerely hoped Professor Trelawney wasn't in attendance because they basically gave Divination the finger. Funnily enough, Myron enjoyed a Tarot reading every couple years. After the second hour, around ten-thirty, Donaghan tied his hair back and accepted a bottle of water from Merton. He could tell they burned through the set list. Usually Myron would chat here and there, but this was just straight play. During a brief intermission, Gideon struck up a Muggle tune called "There She Goes". Donaghan, recognizing it, did a double take, and gaped at him.

Donaghan, forgetting the Sonorous Charm stayed in effect, cursed and laughed his head off. Gideon shrugged. Students and other people turned to face him. Nodding at Myron, who saluted him, Donaghan jumped into the La's "There She Goes". Although it was a little known fact because he was the current buried weapon for the album release, Donaghan sang with quite the pair of pipes. His grandfather had taught him ages ago, and he'd been classified by Myron as an almost baritone. Picking up his bass guitar, he fell in line with Gideon and sang his heart out. When they finished, some of the students, probably the Muggle-borns, exploded in applause.

"Gideon, what the hell?" Donaghan clapped him on the shoulder as the other band members traipsed back onstage. Gideon gave him a thumbs-up and winked at Myron. They continued playing.

"All right. So, we're winding down," said Myron, addressing the crowd fifteen minutes until midnight. He gave his closing comments, though he'd changed these up a little. Herman waved. "Herman says hi. Thank you so much for letting us play here tonight. You've no idea what it's like to be back home. Gideon threatened to flay me if I didn't get this gig. So, Professor Dumbledore."

Myron saluted him and Professor Dumbledore nodded. The crowd laughed appreciatively as Myron made a show of checking his own pulse before positioning himself behind a keyboard. "Still alive. Whew. But, seriously, you're great people. So, we have a new single called "Paris is Burning" that I wrote for Donaghan, and I thought we'd try it out. What say you?"

The crowd really didn't have a choice, despite the fact that Myron gave them an illusion of having one. They reeved like an engine, and Donaghan, his palms sweating, set his bass guitar aside. This song had been in the works for months, and it had been rewritten three times. It was a ballad about the French Revolution. Orsino played this really cool marshal drumming sequence. Singing was different than playing an instrument. Instead of angering the Beauxbatons lot, which had been a real concern, the night ended on a strong note. As the strong men broke down the stage and the students started leaving, Donaghan jumped off the platform and kissed Sarah.

"That was amazing." Sarah took off her heels and threw her arms around his neck. "Who taught you to sing?"

"Myron and my Grandad." Donaghan, still shaking from nerves, nodded at a tall, slender student. The tall girl seemed to be walking on the hem of her dress robes. Telling Sarah he'd be right back, smiling when she handed him a half-empty Butterbeer, he went to help the unsteady girl. As he approached her from this distance, although he had no idea where these students got their hands on this stuff, he smelled the liquor on her breath. He asked her name, which she gave as Alicia Spinnett, and steered her away from her date. She couldn't be the only one who got her hands on this stuff. "You're drunk. Go to bed."

Alicia didn't say anything. She stood there giggling next to another girl who said she was on the Quidditch team. Donaghan, deciding to play it cool and not tell a teacher or the girl's Head of House, wanted to make sure she got off in one piece. He'd get her to the Grand Staircase. He caught a whiff of peppermint and told her there was much better stuff out there than peppermint-flavored whatever.

Next thing he knew, this girl locked lips with him. Students who milled around stared at them, shocked. Sarah paled and ran off. When they broke apart, the girl opened her mouth to say something and got sick all over Donaghan.

"All right, that's ..." This wasn't the first time this had happened at a show. In fact, if she hadn't gotten ill and he was Donaghan from a year ago, he probably would've taken her to bed. Except they were at school. He looked around, speechless and left the castle after Alicia's girlfriends took her up to bed. He cleaned the sick with a simple household spell and stormed out of Hogwarts Castle.

He could see Sarah ahead and followed her towards Dervish and Banges.. "Sarah. Sarah, wait! You don't even know where you're going. Sarah!"

"Don't." Sarah spun around when he grabbed her by the wrist. "You filthy ... that's a girl. They warned me about you! Even Myron. But I said Donaghan's a good man. I can do this alone. We'll be just fine. Jericho and me. You and your ... damn it."

Sarah had meant to take off the engagement ring, but it got stuck on her finger. When he reached up to help her, and made to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist again.

"That's not fair. You shouldn't hit people." Donaghan slid the ring off with a little difficulty and apologized as he pocketed it. "I was that bastard. She kissed me!"

"Likely story." Sarah might have breathed fire through her nose. Donaghan froze and asked her why she called the kid Jericho. Momentarily forgetting her anger, she reminded him that they had chosen names, and she had agreed to give the baby his surname. They went into the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta, waving them over enthusiastically, told them to sit at the bar. The place was dead. Sarah found her wallet in her handbag and slammed a greyscale stationary picture of an ultrasound on the bar.

"You swear she kissed you?"

"I swear.'" She tapped the ultrasound. "That's your son."

"My son? How can you tell?" The snapshot looked like a deformed alien. He said so, and she laughed, pointing at something that wasn't a third arm. Taking a sharp breath in, Donaghan felt like this was real. "Damn."

"Can he have a stout, please?" Sarah smiled at the barmaid. Rosmerta obliged. She seemed to notice he looked a little faint because she didn't ask him to play. Sarah steadied Donaghan. "Imagine how I feel. Don't throw up. Go shower. You smell."

"Damn." He sounded like he was in a trace. He reached out to touch her, and Sarah, normal again, moved his hand. She asked if he felt anything as he got up. "Yeah."

Rosmerta slammed a stout onto the bar and Donaghan slammed onto the floor. Both Sarah and Rosmerta screamed as Donaghan passed out.

Jericho survived for a short time and passed away in Donaghan's arms. He'd left the band for a while, and although they claimed Gideon brought him back, it was Sarah. He married her. Donaghan learned things about himself as a married man; he liked matrimony, and he apparently had an unforeseen talent. A year a half after Jericho died in March 1995, Sarah was pregnant again.

She'd proven rather skilled as a bank teller and worked for a large Muggle chain called Barclays . In early September, she'd been asked to come on to accounts receivable; she basically paid the bills for the London branch. The band made fun of him. Especially in Myron's view, Donaghan had been the last person he'd pegged as deliriously happily married.

On the eleventh, he took the day off and tracked down a friend. With the tour dates and a handful of other excuses, he'd abandoned his friends. He walked down the street with Nymphadora Tonks and her new husband, Remus Lupin. When he pointed out the large building, Tonks looked impressed. There was a bicycle station off to the side. One of these belonged to Sarah. Donaghan, dressed in casual dress that put Remus Lupin to shame, walked in and joined a queue.

"So, this is Barclays. They own the world." Donaghan helped himself to a pamphlet about a children's hospital.

"I see." Remus looked around and nodded at a boy in the next line with his mother. "Is it hard having accounts at both places?"

"That, Remus, is why I'm married to a human calculator. Afternoon." Donaghan took a white envelope out of his casual blazer. He handed it facedown to the teller. "Can you deposit this into the account ending in 5893? Sarah Tremlett."

"I.D." The teller held out her hand. Donaghan took out his driver's license and handed it over. She smiled, glancing at the photograph. "You're her husband?"

"Yep." Donaghan asked her for a hundred pounds out of his checking account. When Tonks suggested a couple grand, Donaghan accepted that in a separate envelope and tucked it away for safekeeping because he'd bring it back. Tonks said nothing when he asked why; Remus suggested maybe it was for a rainy day. The teller offered to ring Sarah. "Sure. Thanks."

Minutes later, Sarah came down dressed in a grey business suit and heels. When he offered her the money, she gave him a questioning look, but she took it all the same. Tonks laughed. They exchanged introductions and Sarah waved to the teller.

"She can't believe I'm with you." Sarah shooed them out of the building. Donaghan never though she was a plain Sarah, but he waved back all the same. "I tell them you work as anthropologist. You clean up really well as a Muggle."

"Well, my father is a mortician and Mum is a schoolteacher. The dead look good."

Donaghan didn't understand this occupation. "I'm a what?"

"You study evolution and society," said Remus, apparently giving him the short answer because Sarah nodded. She checked her bike before starting down the street. It was busy but people had taken their lunches much earlier. Sarah often forgot the clock and got lost in her work.

"That's sounds boring," said Tonks and Donaghan together.

"That's the point." Sarah waited to cross the street and slipped into a restaurant on the corner. Donaghan tossed a few coins at a musician who sat on a bench. She ordered some sweet food from two different booths and continued walking. The others got food, too, and she stopped by a man with a cardboard box that read "Kittens". Dongahan said no, a definite hard no, and she scooped to a scrawny Siamese thing. "Look."

"Yes, it's cute and cuddly," said Donaghan fairly. It wasn't a kitten, but a cat . Guessing this was the mother, he picked up the fuzzy thing; it purred nonstop. He paid the vendor and nodded when Sarah mentioned she took a half-day. They adopted the cat and spent the next half hour in a pet shop and carted the fur ball off in a pet carrier. "Damnit."

"Pushover." Tonks punched him in the arm and smiled at Sarah. "I don't know if you've figured this out yet, but you can pretty much get anything you want from Donaghan. When you do have kids, it's going to be spoiled rotten. Where are we going?"

"Nearly there. You told me to surprise you last year." Donaghan positioned her in front of Myron's flat. Confused, saying she'd die paying for rent in this part of London, Tonks glanced at Sarah. Donaghan opened the door, and Tonks acted genuinely surprised he possessed a proper key to this place; she commended him for not breaking in. Donaghan patted her shoulders. "Remember when I forgot Christmas and your birthday last year?"

Tonks snorted. "And our friendship? You get married and it goes to hell."

"Basically. Aren't you married?" Donaghan raised her left hand and his eyebrows. He acted offended, crossing his arms. "I didn't receive a wedding invitation. How hard is it to send an owl that says, 'Hey you, clear your timetable because I'm getting married.'?"

"I didn't get … I forgot." Tonks winced apologetically at Sarah and settled on a compliment. "You're really cute."

"Thank you," said Sarah.

"Uh huh. You've failed at life. Basically." Donaghan nodded empathetically, putting on a show for his wife. He pounded up the stairs and beckoned for them to follow him. He did thank Tonks for the self-operating espresso machine. "One moment."

He poked his head into the recording studio and saw nobody at work. Myron read over invoices with Gideon and looked a little annoyed. Thinking they'd get to this later, Donaghan shoved Tonks inside and beamed at her. Orsino scrutinized the cover art in the corner. As they couldn't do anything without Gideon's wife, who was ruler of all things Weird Sisters, this was a light day. If she didn't get the point, and Donaghan would have to consider her stupid, he handed her two albums.

He signed one, laughing as she read over his shoulder.

"Question. Would you be willing to sing the acoustic version of 'Tarot'?" Myron pointed at Donaghan without looking up. Donaghan didn't know how he knew it was him, but Donaghan had mentioned he'd be back after lunch. Could one artist do the original track and the other the acoustic one? Their voices were completely different ranges, and they'd released the album only yesterday. "Yes? No? Maybe?"

"No. I'm not you. I can't pretend to be you. Can everyone pause for a moment?" Orsino and Gideon looked up. Donaghan drummed his fingers on Tonks's shoulders. She'd appeared to have lost her voice. Remus, Sarah, and Donaghan laughed. He waited a minute longer and spoke in a softer voice. "I think I'm forgiven, don't you, Nymphadora?"

"Uh huh." She wasn't really listening to him anymore. Donaghan nodded, for he'd known he'd had this in the bag before he'd walked into the flat. The slate wiped itself clean. Donaghan sat her down in a swivel chair and imagined her as a little girl as she introduced herself. As time went by and she finally realized she had the whole afternoon with them, Tonks grew more confident.

Kirley stopped by around three with orange cream flavored ice creams and a question. Gideon was much more open whenever someone baited him with food. "Where's your wife?"

"Why?" Gideon handed Tonks an ice cream and glared at Kirley. "Oh, Kirley, what'd you do? It's day one."

"Two," said Donaghan and Myron. Gideon threw waded sheet music at them.

"Don't poke the bear!" Donaghan went to hide behind Remus.

"What exactly do you expect me to do?" Remus smiled at Gideon. "You're a large man. Your hands are as big as my face. You win."

"Just once. I want a calm, no nonsense album release. Can we do that, fellas? I feel like a crisis manager - No, I sleep with your crisis manager. That's worse. Kirley, sit down and shut up." Gideon went to go send off an owl and put out a fire.

"He looks familiar," said Remus, pulling up a chair and scratching his chin.

"He's the bagpiper," said Tonks. He asked for his full name, and she didn't know because Gideon wasn't exactly one of the favorites. He played the bagpipes, yes, but he also acted as the sometimes security bloke and put out fires whenever they cropped up.

"Christopher Gideon Crumb II." After putting the ice creams away, Myron laid back in his chair and got the confession out of Kirley. He'd been snatched by the paparazzi and leaked the first tour dates.

When Gideon came back in, he acted calmer. Portia, his wife had already anticipated this happening. At least the album was out. This, apparently, although Donaghan didn't understand the ins and outs of this, that, and the other, worked to her advantage. He seemed to have noticed Remus for the first time and shook hands with the man like they were old friends. Remus, visibly lost, frowned at him and remained pleasant.

"You haven't the slightest idea who I am, do you?" Gideon frowned at him.

"No, I don't." Remus ignored the others' laughter.

Gideon said he' d expected as much. "I was two years ahead of you in school. You are the prefect who bribed me with Honeyduke's sweets to tutor you in Potions and get you through your fifth year. I got you an Exceeds Expectations. You called me …"

"Chubby Christopher. Yes! Hello." Remus skipped the handshake and went straight to hugging Gideon. The band members exchanged looks, and Orsino asked if that man just hugged Papa Bear. Gideon knelt down on the floor as Remus explained to the others. "This man saved my life for a couple years. I'd never thought I'd see you again. You're in a band? Never in a million years …"

"I know. Check this out." Gideon took out his wallet and showed him something. "This is Portia. She's my wife. We're going on fourteen years."

"No kidding? Chubby Christopher moved up in the world." Remus laughed with Gideon and decided to drop the Chubby Christopher.

"Papa Bear doesn't let us get away with anything." Kirley curled up in his chair and said he needed proper food because he was dwindling away.

"You're starving and you came with ice cream?" Gideon got up, saying he got it, and left the recording studio with Tonks, Remus, and Donaghan in tow. Sarah stole Donaghan's comfy chair and hung out with the boys. Gideon clamored around the kitchen and made a lasagna from scratch. The ingredients flew into the air and the dish baked shortly after to formed itself. Donaghan, licking his lips, went to grab a slice, but Gideon slapped his hand with a spatula. "It needs to coagulate, you vulture. Hands off!"

"Ouch." Donaghan waved his hand and went to check on his Siamese friend; he came back a moment later with it in his arms.

"That's what you get. I don't know how Sarah puts up with you, Donaghan, I really don't. You're like a toddler trapped in a grown man's body." Gideon smirked when Tonks raised her hand and said she'd always said the same thing. Minus Sarah. Sarah hadn't yet been in the picture. "I don't feed cats."

"Yeah, I know." Donaghan frowned at the cat and opened a bag of food. He should have dropped it off at home. He put a handful in a bowl on the floor with the cat. For the past weeks, he'd been bursting to tell someone. Sarah had insisted they wait until they broke the news to the parents after the second trimester mark. This was only a month away, but he wanted to shout it from the rooftops.

"What's wrong with you?" Tonks looked at him suspiciously. "You look like a rabbit eating a carrot. Just say it."

Donaghan checked to make sure the coast was clear. If Sarah heard him slipping the beans, he'd never hear the end of it. Myron already knew; he didn't count. Sarah had been smart enough to know he wouldn't shut up. He beamed at Gideon. "Sarah's pregnant again!"

"Oh? Oh." Concerned, Gideon said nothing more.

This set in. When Jericho had died, Gideon had been his rock - Donaghan had run off to be with Papa Bear and Portia. There were nights, horrible nights, when Gideon had held Donaghan as he cried himself to sleep. He held up a finger, silencing Tonks, who appeared to want to add something to this and steered him outside. Instead of having a chat in the sitting room, which would've suited Donhaghan just fine, they stepped out into the chilly autumn air.

"I'm fine, Papa Bear."

"You are not fine. You say that. You wonder why Sarah's not said anything?" He lit a cigarette and started chain smoking. "Do you remember what you were like?"

"It's not … I'm moving on."

"Jericho destroyed you." Gideon pocketed his lighter and took a long drag. Donaghan still visited the grave every Thursday like clockwork. Donaghan sat on the steps. "Sarah's still got things in the nursery. Say his name."

The grin disappeared off Donaghan's face. It was fine for other people to say his name, and he even sat through discussions about his boy, but he never crossed that bridge. In his mind, he knew this wasn't healthy. After he finished with his second cigarette, Gideon went back into the flat and came back minutes later with Nymphadora Tonks. She sat down beside him.

"Shut up." He refused to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me? Look at me." Tonks patted his knee. "Donaghan."

"What?" Donaghan's voice broke as he turned towards her. The tears came fast. "What do you want me to say? I couldn't breathe. I lost my boy. Jericho fucking died in my arms, all right? I - I can't … it hurts."

They said nothing for a while. Gideon stood sentinel and they waited for Donaghan to gather himself. Tonks wasn't the sort to fall to pieces in front of him, which is why Donaghan enjoyed her company back in school. Tonks wasn't a girly girl.

"So, I know this is totally inappropriate," said Tonks, turning when the door opened and Remus stepped outside. Gideon went back to his smoking. She patted Donaghan's knee again. She laughed and snorted a little.

"Share." Donaghan rolled his eyes.

"This is me talking crazy for a moment," Tonks hedged.

"She's not mad?" Donaghan checked Remus's smile when Tonks slapped him a little too hard. "Ouch. That hurt."

"If you hit me, I swear I'll hex you so fast, Mr. Tremlett." Tonks started laughing again when Donaghan raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "So, back to my master plan. I'm pregnant, too. No. Go with me. We should do an arranged marriage. It's perfect."

They looked at each other seriously for a moment and burst out laughing. Donaghan laughed so hard he cried. Remus wore a bemused smile. Gideon grumbled that they were idiots and went to buy more smokes at the nearby shop. Donaghan, relaxed, draped his arm over Tonks's shoulder. They sat outside and watched the sun set. Donaghan had forgotten his sister, and he regretted this.

Things changed drastically. Why hadn't Donaghan thought of an escape route? The Weird Sisters made a pact not to turn themselves in to the Muggle-born Registration Committee. In early autumn, Myron took Merton, who was a Muggle-born and his boyfriend, or his fiancé, or his whatever into hiding. Donaghan never felt too certain about where those two stood, and he doubted they knew. Gideon did the same with his wife, Portia, although they went their separate ways. And Gideon escaped to somewhere in Scotland.

A couple weeks later, Donaghan came home to a house fire and went into a panic. The Tonks family took them in. He didn't have to ask; Andromeda told him to come home. She said that word for word. Sarah kept her job at the bank, and Donaghan went back to being the starving artist tramp on the street corner. He'd done it before. He was a they with a kid on the way, so he felt on shame in his tramp scheme. He waited tables at a Muggle establishment, too, and he bit the bullet for Sarah. This was temporary. Please, for the love of Merlin, let this be temporary.

They stayed in the spare bedroom Donaghan guessed was supposed to be used for Tonks's kid. Ted never complained. Andromeda let herself be heard. It was a tight fit with six people, three married couples with two babies on the way, and they hated living on top of each other. Sarah came home in the middle of October, Andromeda tore her a new one about leaving the laundry overnight. As Sarah and Ted were the only ones with high-paying careers at the moment, Andromeda couldn't kick her out. Tonks had left the Ministry because she'd had enough.

Tonks and Donaghan found Sarah huddled in a bedroom cupboard with a coffee in her hands.

"Your mummy's mean," said Donaghan, smiling at Tonks.

"No, it's fine. I had a long day and …" Sarah took out her hair clip and let her hair fall. "I needed a moment."

"She yelled at you for a good five minutes." Donaghan offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "Why're you drinking coffee?" "With Andromeda, you're lucky that's not something stronger." Tonks sat on the bed with them. Remus edged inside like he waited for a bomb to go off and said it was not him this time. Donaghan pointed at Sarah and ratted her out. "You wake up at five in the morning! She's raving over some laundry? Get the hell out."

Sarah cupped the coffee in her hands. "We can leave."

"She's not telling you to leave," said Remus, laughing at her. "Ah, Sarah, you're good to have around."

"No, Sarah. Donaghan, your wife's adorable. Sarah. I'll do your laundry. Mum forgets you're forking over half the mortgage payment. When you think about it, that's not exactly fair." Tonks took a white envelope from both Donaghan and Sarah. Sarah counted her Muggle money in front of her. "I trust you."

"It's a habit." Sarah got up at five and got home around seven, and she changed into her night things in a hurry whenever she got home. Except for Mondays and Fridays, Donaghan pulled a shift and got evenings off. He worked weekends. She pointed out the beds shoved amongst the baby stuff. Their bed was actually two single beds put together. "This is a bad idea. We really do need to leave."

"Sarah." Tonks frowned at her. "Where are you going to go?"

They couldn't go to their parents' houses because then they'd be placing others in danger. As their parents were Muggles who had absolutely nothing to do with the magical world, neither Sarah nor Donaghan felt comfortable imposing; Sarah's parents didn't know she'd married a wizard. Sarah said she didn't know. Donaghan helped her up, and she went to go grab the laundry. He'd wanted to leave two weeks ago when Ted flipped out over personal space. Donaghan said the same thing.

"Not this again!" Tonks threw up her hands in exasperation.

There was a knock on the door. Both Remus and Tonks instinctively drew their wands. Donaghan listened as Ted's mellow voice floated up the stairs. When he heard someone cry out, Donaghan guessed it was Sarah. He backed towards the door, placing a finger to this lips and held up a hand as he left of the bedroom. Snatchers and Death Eaters had no idea there were two hideouts in the house. He went downstairs, clutching his wand, and saw a bandy-legged man grip Sarah's arm.

Ted, furious, went over and snatched something out of a scrapbook. He tore the photograph and brandished it in front of them. Donaghan froze when he spotted Tonks and Remus on the landing.

"There! Blonde. Unhand my daughter. You are hurting her!" Ted gave them the photograph. When they asked for his name, Ted didn't hesitate when he said Smethwyck. "If you don't release her, sir, I have a right to throw you out." "Smethwyck. Ain't that a Healer?" asked a man. "Invite us inside."

Donaghan could not see the men because Ted stood in the doorway. Ted said no, a polite no, through his controlled his anger. A Death Eater would've known this was the house of Ted and Andromeda Tonks. If nothing else, Bellatrix Lestrange was Andromeda's sister, and there would be no question over Ted Tonks's blood status. Ted gave a half-truth and said he was a matron at St. Mungo's. The Snatchers sounded stupid.

"Let my daughter go." Ted spoke calmly but forcibly. The Snatcher spoke to Sarah and laughed when she shook her head, terrified. When they left, Ted closed the door slowly and turned the latch. He slid onto the floor, pale, and buried his face in his hands, cursing fluently. "Get me a drink."

As Donaghan, Tonks, and Remus came downstairs, Andromeda went into the kitchen and came back with a shot of brandy. Ted, shaking, downed it and closed his eyes.

"Ted," said Andromeda.

"That's it. I'm leaving," said Ted firmly.

Ted handed her the empty glass and got to his feet. He explained that Hippocrates Smethwyck, a Healer and close friend, had given him his name as a cover. But as Hippocrates had a wife and small children, he couldn't play that card again. It wasn't worth it. He'd given the Snatcher one of Tonks's newborn baby pictures.

"Thank you," said Sarah.

"Oh, darling. You don't thank me for anything." Ted hugged her until she stopped shaking. "I've got two daughters and a son, yeah? It's my job, isn't it? You're mine because you're Donaghan's yeah?"

Sarah nodded when he released her. Shouting at Donaghan to get ready, Ted went upstairs to grab his things. Ted had been ready to go ever since they released that the article about the Muggle-born Registration Committee got released last August. Sarah started to fold clothes, but Andromeda cleared that up with a simple flick of her wand. She went upstairs and packed for her, too, using a similar household spell.

"Mum, stop." Tonks stood in the doorway as Donaghan double-checked his bags. "Dad can't leave. Sarah … she's having a baby. You can't just - just wait!"

Ted and Remus, who were coming from Tonks's parents' bedroom, froze in the corridor and stared at her. Donaghan told Sarah to go into the bathroom and change. Tonks turned to her father and begged him not to leave. They'd figure something out.

"Like what? If they find out we're harboring Muggles and drag them away, what do you think they'll do? They're not questioning anymore, Nymphadora." Andromeda went into her bedroom and grabbed a brand-new dressing gown and pajamas. "It's for Sarah's birthday. It's not much, but she wears that raggedy thing."

"Thanks, 'Dromeda," said Donaghan, kissing her on the cheek. She wiped her eyes and patted him. She left them in the bedroom.

"You can't … you can't stop running." Tonks walked over to him and handed him a sheathed knife for Sarah. She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, brother."

"It'll be fine. When this is over, we'll discuss wedding plans for our kids and plan to do shit. Stuff."

Donaghan edited when Ted raised his eyebrows. When Ted went downstairs to say goodbye to his wife, Donaghan nodded at Remus. When Sarah came out dressed in comfortable clothes, he went into the corridor and placed a hand on Remus's shoulder. He'd heard about Remus's walking out and spending an afternoon at a pub. Whilst he understood it, Tonks was his little sister and stuff needed to be said. He lowered his voice, dead serious.

"I don't care what happens, you don't leave. These two mean the world to me." Donaghan pointed at Tonks and Sarah. He smiled when Remus shook his hand and said he was against the whole arranged marriage thing. It was obviously an ongoing joke.

"We'll table that discussion for later, mate. They're going to be best friends." Donaghan shook hands with him. "I'll settle for that."

"Bestest friends." Tonks punched through the air. Taking the money from Tonks, Sarah offered to carry stuff, but Donaghan heard none of it.

"Bye, Sarah." Remus hugged her. Sarah said goodbye. "Stay safe. You'll be fine."

They started downstairs. Tonks called after Donaghan. "Donaghan."

"I can't run away if some pixie keeps chatting." Donaghan walked downstairs backwards and kept an eye on Sarah. Tonks shrugged. He gave her the old line as she tossed him their updated fake I.D. cards. Donaghan caught them with a deft hand. "You're my bestest friend, and I love you, too. Happy?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Donaghan gave Andromeda a one-armed hug and smiled when she draped a traveling cloak over Sarah's shoulders. Andromeda fretted over her being warm and comfortable. Ted said they were off, so they went outside and headed towards the Apparition point.

They Disapparated.

Shortly after dawn in early March, March ninth to be exact, Ted Tonks offered Donaghan a bundle. A girl. They lived in a tent that had been magically modified inside. As a matron, Ted said he'd done this before at St. Mungo's, but he'd never imagined doing this whilst on the run. He called it a camping trip. He was actually a really good travel companion and kept things light.

"There you are. I'll be right back." After grabbing this and that, Ted went to go wash up and grab some food.

"One hell of a camping trip." Donaghan handed the baby to Sarah. She laid on a mattress with fitted sheets and a comforter on the floor. He kissed her on the forehead and held up two fingers. "Jericho would be this many today."

"I know." Sarah froze when they heard voices outside. Knowing their protective charms held, Donaghan placed a finger to his lips and grabbed his wand. "Don't."

"I'll be right outside. I'm going to find Dean." Months ago, Donaghan had found a kid, a black seventh-year Hogwarts student, nicking stuff from a store. Donaghan had gone back into the store and paid for stuff. Over the last few days, wanting to get away from Sarah, no doubt, he'd wandered outside. Donaghan found him grabbing kindling for a fire. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean handed him a bundle of dead wood and sticks and went to gather more. Donaghan helped him. "Are you really a Weird Sister? You look like a regular bloke."

"I was. I am." Donaghan went back with him three more times and grabbed the matchbook in his back pocket. Dean, smirking, pointed his wand at the stack and flames cracked there. He'd nicked an acoustic guitar for Donaghan, too, and although Donaghan said this was wrong, he enjoyed the gift. He sat down and strummed a chord. "Ever heard us play? I swear to God, I play bass."

"At the Yule Ball."

"Really?" Donaghan snapped his fingers as he remembered something about a girl throwing up on him. Dean looked skeptical. Smirking, Donaghan singing a bit of "There She Goes" and laughed a little, breaking his chord, when Dean started jumping up and down, stringing unconnected curse words together.

"You are kidding me? Ted, Ted!" Dean waved Ted down. Ted, drying his hair with a towel and pulling on a shirt, did a double take. He shrugged. "Ted, do you know who this is?"

"Caught, on, have you? Come on, Dad." Ted carried some fish and some rice they'd bought on the last grocery run. Donaghan followed him and Dean back towards the tent. Sarah hastily covered herself when she spotted Dean and held the baby close. "How are we doing, Sarah?"

"Fine," she said sleepily.

"On the plus side, I think we've kept Dean from having sex for a long time." Donaghan clapped Dean on the shoulder. Even with the protective charms and spells around the tent, Sarah had screamed for hours. Dean looked a little green and jerked his head at the baby. "Hooray for abstinence?"

Ted, working at the range, snorted. It started raining. Ted roasted the vegetables inside and went to cook the fish outside so they wouldn't be caught with the smell. Dean went to help him. Sarah took this time to feed the baby. They had nothing more than diapers, a few changes of clothes and a secondhand, beaten up bassinet. Donaghan went to go wash the other bed linens as she dozed off. He magicked a clothesline and hung these to dry.

Ted, soaked, came back with the food and cursed when he realized Dean had run off again. So he went to go fetch him, saying the boy needed to be kept on a leash. Twigs snapped and there were unfamiliar voices. Sarah, scared out of her mind, shushed the baby with a nervous tone.

"Sarah, shut her up!"

Donaghan hissed at her as he grabbed his wand. Despite their magical defenses, the Snatchers sounded close. Too close. They heard a commotion and flash of green light reflected off the canvas. There was a popping sound. The voices, one of them raspy, ordered them to search. Silent tears streamed down Sarah's face. Scared to death, Donaghan found Ted's stocked potions kit and grabbed the sleeping draught.

"Shhh, Sarah, she's fine. Just a drop, okay?"

Desperate, ignoring Sarah as she shook her head, he opened the bottle and tipped two drops into his daughter's mouth. The next two minutes seemed to last an age. Finally, the baby fell asleep and the footsteps went away, and people Disapparated. Two minutes later, for Donaghan kept an eye on his watch, there was another loud crack. When Donaghan made it outside, stepping over an invisible barrier, he found Dean's football. The fire, hastily extinguished, lay feet away.

Ted lay beside it, his eyes empty. Donaghan checked his pulse out of instinct, and he shuttered when he felt nothing. He touched a shaking hand to his lips and blinked his eyes furiously. There was no Dean. When he let go of Ted's hand, it fell into the ground.

They were quite alone.


End file.
